


Shameless

by epeolatry



Series: Revolutions in My Mind (Revolutions in Your Bed) [14]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epeolatry/pseuds/epeolatry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Grantaire's first night housesitting for Feuilly & Bahorel. Many sexings ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless

“Oh god Enj, I want you inside of me so bad…”

 

Enjolras shook his head in the half-light of Feuilly’s bedroom, “Shh, not tonight. Tonight I want to watch you.”

 

“Watch me do what?”

 

 “Show me what you want me to do to you. Open yourself up for me, fuck yourself on your fingers, show me what you like and how you like it. I want to see you spread yourself for me and beg for my cock even though you know I won’t be giving it to you. I want to watch you make yourself come.”

 

Although dirty talk was nothing new for the couple, Grantaire always looked shocked and a little impressed at the filth that could come from Enjolras’ stern lips. Grantaire licked his own lips nervously as Enjolras’ clear, blue eyes bored into him expectantly.

 

“Right now?”

 

“By all means. Unless you have other plans?”

 

“Uh, no. Whether or not you came over tonight, wanking was still gonna be on my agenda.”

 

Enjolras smiled at that, “What a good boy.”

 

The endearment made Grantaire relax a little and Enjolras knew that as much as being called a filthy cumslut made Grantaire moan in the heat of the moment, being called a good boy made him smile bashfully, and Enjolras was always careful to balance the sting of the former with the balm of the latter.

 

“Would you mind helping me get started, sir?” asked Grantaire hesitantly, looking so submissively up at Enjolras that the student couldn’t help but lean down and press his lips firmly against Grantaire’s.

 

They had done this a lot before – mutual masturbation – it had been a good fix when they’d first gotten together and Enjolras was still hesitant about touching. The student found it instructive and the artist found it incredibly hot, so there was no self consciousness when Grantaire stripped quickly and efficiently while Enjolras remained clothed.

 

But they had never before done _this_ exactly, and Grantaire was wary of how to proceed;

 

“How do you want me?”

 

Enjolras considered, “Whatever position provides the easiest access – I imagine lying on your back? I want to see you fuck yourself open for me.”

 

“Back it is,” grinned Grantaire, reaching for the lube and cheerfully slicking up his fingers before grabbing his cock and stroking himself quickly to full hardness, “God I love it when you look at me like that.”

 

Enjolras became aware that he was watching Grantaire very intensely with a singularly fixed expression on his face. He smiled easily and confessed, “I can’t look away when you look like this, bared to me, all hard and desperate. You’re so beautiful.”

 

“Aw shucks,” Grantaire deflected the compliment with a self-deprecating laugh before laying down, as Enjolras had asked.

 

“Keep stroking yourself,” Enjolras instructed, seeing Grantaire hesitate.

 

Grantaire obeyed, taking himself in hand and stroking deftly, beginning slowly then building up speed, twisting his hand just so and sliding slick fingers over his sensitive head to vary the sensations. He was moaning, perhaps a little louder than he would do if he were alone, but Enjolras appreciated that the urge to theatricality was intended for his benefit. The wanton noises – however exaggerated – sent curls of heat down Enjolras’ spine to writhe in the pit of his stomach.

 

Grantaire began rocking his hips up to meet his fist, his eyes sliding closed as he groaned lowly.

 

Enjolras licked his lips at the sight, feeling himself growing hard in his tight jeans but not yet giving into the urge to imitate Grantaire’s actions.

 

“Fuck, you look good,” Enjolras encouraged instead, “So ready, so responsive, such a good boy… Are you ready to show me how you like to be fucked?”

 

Grantaire keened as his right hand immediately moved away from his cock and he pushed a slick finger inside himself with no preamble.

 

Enjolras was impressed by the eagerness of this act; he’d commanded Grantaire to penetrate himself before (though he knew his boyfriend did so most times that he masturbated), and the look of bliss on his face at the intrusion was intoxicating. Enjolras had never felt the urge to finger himself before meeting Grantaire, but since getting together he’d tried it on his own a few times. He’d not managed to be so easy about it as Grantaire was, and didn’t think he’d enjoyed it quite as much as the artist evidently did, but it had still been another new entry to add to his ever-growing list of unexpected things that had resulted in orgasm.

 

“That’s perfect,” encouraged Enjolras hungrily, “My perfect slut, so desperate to be fucked.” Enjolras glanced over at the bedside cabinet where he had already placed the lube and Grantaire’s favourite vibrator in readiness.

 

Grantaire moaned, his eyes slipping closed as he pressed a second finger hurriedly inside himself, his back arching slightly off the bed as he did so, “Fuck Enj… I want you inside me so bad. I _need_ you to fuck me, _fuck_ , whenever I do this I only ever think about you, it’s always you…” Grantaire continued fucking himself on his two fingers, whimpering and arching his back off the bed every so often as he grazed his prostate, the angle not quite enough for him to reach it properly. Enjolras looked on with rapt attention as his wanton boyfriend squirmed and moaned, spread out before him while Enjolras liberally coated his own fingers in lube.

 

“How does it feel, love?”

 

“Not enough,” moaned Grantaire, his hazy eyes opening and fixating on Enjolras with a pleading look.

 

“Well you’ve been a good boy. How’s this?” And Enjolras smoothly pressed his own index finger inside Grantaire along with the artist’s own digits. Grantaire gasped at the stretch and made to withdraw his own hand but Enjolras grabbed his wrist and hissed, “ _No_. Keep going.”

 

Grantaire shuddered as he thrust his fingers back inside himself, feeling them slide against Enjolras’ forefinger as the student took up the opposite rhythm to Grantaire, both of them working his hole until he was mewling in quiet desperation, Enjolras making sure to press firmly in the spot that Grantaire couldn’t quite reach on each stroke.

 

“How about now?” the student breathed, his arousal evident in the hoarse tones of his voice.

 

“More, _please_ , please sir,” begged Grantaire, pushed close to the brink of incoherence by Enjolras’ maddening glide in and out of him, the scrape of delicate scholar’s knuckles over his own thicker fingers somehow heightening his desire.

 

“I think you’ll have to earn it. I’ve been very lenient with you tonight already.”

 

“Yes sir, please, anything,” gasped Grantaire as Enjolras made him writhe with a well placed stroke of his finger.

 

“Desperate whore,” Enjolras chuckled, withdrawing his own hand, “If you can make do with nothing in your ass for a few minutes I’ll let you suck me off. Would you like that?”

 

Grantaire’s half moaned, “ _Yes_ ,” was all the permission Enjolras needed to sit up and straddle the other boy’s chest, the position awkward, forcing Grantaire to stop fingering himself and tilt his neck at a difficult angle to reach the bulge in Enjolras’ jeans, laying a reverent kiss on the fabric.

 

Enjolras chuckled again, delighted by his boy’s eagerness, and swiftly undid the fly of his trousers, pulling out his stiff cock and slapping Grantaire’s cheek with it.

 

“Suck.”

 

Grantaire did what he could, and after a few moments of straining to reach Enjolras, the student magnanimously reached down and grabbed a rough handful of curls, holding Grantaire’s head in place as he began thrusting into his mouth shallowly. He felt Grantaire relax beneath him, the strain in his neck going slack and allowing Enjolras to fully support and manipulate his head.

 

“Good boy,” groaned Enjolras as he shifted to a better angle above Grantaire and began to fuck his throat in earnest. Grantaire was so good, keeping still, opening his throat, holding his hands at his sides, and keeping his watering eyes fixed adoringly on Enjolras as the student slammed in and out of his abused mouth. He was so, so good when Enjolras breathed, “ _Touch me_ ,” and Grantaire’s hands flew to the blonde’s body, blunt fingernails scraping over Enjolras’ hips but not impeding his movement, strong hands kneading Enjolras’ ass firmly, urging him on in his thrusts. Enjolras gave himself over into the headiness of the sensations, allowing himself to come much sooner than he usually would – after all, tonight was about Grantaire. When the rough tautness of orgasm had bled out of Enjolras’ muscles and Grantaire had swallowed his spendings with glazed, hungry eyes, Enjolras shifted off his boyfriend.

 

When Grantaire moved to follow Enjolras placed a firm hand in the centre of his chest and pushed him back down onto the mattress, muttering, “Stay. Good boys don’t move until they’re told to.”

 

Grantaire slumped back down into the pillows, his breathing still laboured and rattling slightly in his raw throat as he watched Enjolras intently through hooded eyes.

 

“Such a perfect little cockslut,” smiled Enjolras darkly, “Did you enjoy making me come?”

 

“Yes sir,” breathed Grantaire, pupils wide and cock twitching in physical affirmation of this fact.

 

“I know you did, my good boy. And as you’ve been so good you’ll get a reward; do you want to be fucked?”

 

“God yes,” shuddered Grantaire hungrily.

 

Enjolras’ finger circled his entrance and made the artist whimper and squirm desperately.

 

“Needy boy,” tutted Enjolras, slapping him once, _hard_ , on the inner thigh in warning, “You’re just not happy without a cock inside you, even if it’s a fake one. You can’t stand being empty can you, cockslut?”

 

“No... _please_ ,” whimpered Grantaire as Enjolras continued to tease his hole without pressing inside, “Please sir…”

 

“Please what?” asked Enjolras idly, as though entirely uninterested in Grantaire’s predicament.

 

“Please fuck me!” gasped Grantaire as Enjolras’ finger slipped in to the first knuckle.

 

“I’d like a little more detail,” stated Enjolras conversationally, as he pressed his finger in fully with cruel slowness, then withdrew it equally teasingly.

 

“ _God_ , please Enj,” begged Grantaire, “I need you to fuck me open with that vibrator until I fucking scream! Is that enough detail for you?”

 

“It’ll suffice,” replied Enjolras haughtily, swiftly shoving two more fingers into Grantaire and almost making the artist scream there and then.

 

As Grantaire swore colourfully Enjolras withdrew his fingers and slicked up the vibrator. He briefly teased Grantaire’s cock and balls with the vibrations before switching the toy off and lining it up with Grantaire’s entrance.

 

Having Grantaire on his back like this, so needy and wanton, was a beautiful sight, but Enjolras felt something was missing… He pulled back and cocked his head slightly.

 

“Would you mind if I tied you up?”

 

It was something they had discussed a lot but rarely put into action, and all of a sudden Enjolras desperately wanted Grantaire immobilised, helpless beneath him as he teased and used the artist’s body however he pleased.

 

Grantaire gave a strangled groan of frustration then replied hoarsely, “Yes, fine, whatever you want, just please – _please!_ \- I need you inside me!”

 

“Shut up and stay still. You’ll take what I give, when I give it, and you’ll be grateful for it, whore.”

 

Grantaire did as he was told, his breath coming in thick shudders as Enjolras secured first one arm and then the other to the bedposts using their discarded belts. The leather straps weren’t perfect but they would do until Enjolras managed to procure something more suitable; he made a mental note to check with Grantaire if he preferred handcuffs, ties, or rope.

 

Once Grantaire was fully restrained Enjolras took a moment to admire the perfect picture he had created; Grantaire sprawled out on his back, his strong arms pulled above his head, his face and chest flushed pink, his cock leaking obscenely against his stomach, and his ass all stretched and open, desperate to take whatever Enjolras gave him. He was absolutely gorgeous and Enjolras told him so, enjoying the way the bindings made it difficult for Grantaire to turn away as he usually did in the face of a compliment.

 

“My beautiful, sinful boy, all tied up and helpless, desperate to be fucked.”

 

“ _Yes_ ,” breathed Grantaire, his level of anticipation clearly reaching critical point. Enjolras momentarily wondered if he could make Grantaire come entirely untouched, but that wasn’t a game for tonight. Instead Enjolras picked up the slick vibrator he had placed back on the bedside cabinet and slowly pushed just the tip of it into Grantaire, watching avidly as the toy disappeared into Grantaire’s grasping heat, imagining it as himself, almost sick with apprehension of the act itself when the time eventually came.

 

“Enj- ” it came as a long, low moan, the single syllable pulled taut by Grantaire’s gravelly voice.

 

“Shh,” soothed Enjolras, sinking the vibrator slowly deeper into his lover, “I promised you wouldn’t go empty tonight and you won’t. I’m going to fill you up and fuck you and make you scream just like you asked me to.”

 

“ _God yes_ ,” hissed Grantaire as the toy bottomed out inside him, his fists clenched around the leather that kept him bound.

 

Enjolras let him be for a moment, then quickly pulled the vibrator out and thrust it back in roughly, making Grantaire howl delightfully. He repeated the manoeuvre a number of times until Grantaire was almost shaking, his insistent begging frayed to an incoherent string of yeses, pleases, fucks, and _Enj!_

 

Enjolras drove Grantaire as far as he could, grunting, “You like that, slut?”

 

_Please tell me I’m doing this right._

“Yes,” Grantaire moaned brokenly.

 

 “Then tell me. Tell me how much you loved being used like this.”

 

_I need to know I’m doing this right._

 

Grantaire encouraged him with panting breaths, wild eyes, rutting hips, and keens of “ _Yesyesyes!_ ”

 

Enjolras leaned down and took the tip of Grantaire’s leaking cock between his lips at the same moment that he turned on the vibrations; if he’d thought Grantaire had been responsive before it was nothing to how he reacted to _that_.

 

Grantaire’s hips thrust helplessly into Enjolras’ mouth and he felt the artist clench around the shaft in his ass, his entire body spasming in pleasure as broken syllables stumbled out of his slack jaw, blasphemies and praise curling together in a nonsensical litany to Enjolras.

 

The student couldn’t help but smile around the stiff cock filling his mouth, Grantaire’s reactions so perfect as he continued to pump the vibrating toy in his ass, hollowing his cheeks to suck harshly at Grantaire’s leaking cockhead. It was only a moment later that Grantaire gasped, “Please, I’m- fuck, I can’t- ”

 

Enjolras only sucked harder and was rewarded with a broken groan and Grantaire’s hot seed filling his mouth a second later.

 

“Fuck,” exhaled Grantaire shakily as Enjolras turned the vibrator off but left it inside his boyfriend. Enjolras simply smirked in response and climbed up Grantaire’s quivering body. He leaned down to kiss the artist, gently at first but then he pressed his tongue insistently past Grantaire’s lips, forcing the unswallowed come into Grantaire’s mouth. When Grantaire realised what Enjolras was doing he groaned and eagerly opened his lips wider, his own tongue licking into Enjolras’ mouth, searching out every drop of his own spendings. Once Enjolras was satisfied he pulled back and placed a gentle kiss on Grantaire’s sweaty forehead before beginning to untie his lover’s wrists.

 

“How was that, love?”

 

Grantaire grinned bashfully at the endearment he would never get used to, “Fucking hot!” he blushed a little as he rubbed his wrists and murmured, “I love you.”

 

Enjolras took Grantaire’s face in both hands and kissed him again, firm but sweet, then pulled back just far enough to speak the words, “I love you too,” brushing Grantaire’s lips, making the artist blush again and smile deeply.

 

“I can’t wait for you to fuck me, to have you actually inside me,” confessed Grantaire, his eyes downcast.

 

“Soon love, I promise. I want that too,” assured Enjolras, and of course he did, it was going to be ~~terrifying~~ amazing, but this was good, this was research, hands on data analysis; what will Grantaire do if I push in hard ( _whimpering, good_ ), how will he react if I find his prostate? ( _no, no, nope, no, yes – ah it makes him yell, excellent_).

 

But something in Enjolras’ usually faultless voice must have betrayed him because Grantaire looked up and said quietly, “Don’t be nervous, if you are. It’ll be fine. You know me, you know my body, it’ll be more than fine, it’ll be fucking phenomenal.”

 

For once Enjolras was the one to look away, and Grantaire pulled the blonde down onto the bed beside him, turning to face Enjolras and run a comforting hand through his glorious hair, “Enj, come on. You just spat my own come back into my mouth and I loved it! That’s way more advanced fuckery than just fucking. You’ve had me with your fingers, your tongue, with toys… You know what you’re doing and you’ve got this,” his eyes glanced away for a moment and he added quietly, “You’ve got me.”

 

“You’re right,” smiled Enjolras, though he was still nervous despite himself, “I’ve got the best damn sub and the most amazing boyfriend I could possibly ask for. And I’m going to teach him who owns this ass.”

 

He squeezed Grantaire’s ass firmly, making Grantaire snigger roughly and coo, “Ooh master, I love it when you get possessive!”

 

“Damn right you do,” laughed Enjolras, pulling himself up to straddle Grantaire and pin his arms above his head again as he began to tickle the other boy. But really Enjolras was no match for Grantaire, who easily flipped them over and mercilessly attacked Enjolras’ neck with his mouth while tickling the student’s ribs.

 

In between great whopping gasps of involuntary laughter Enjolras choked out, “I give, _I give!_ ”

 

“Damn right,” huffed Grantaire, grinning lopsidedly as he rolled off Enjolras to settle down beside him again. Enjolras flipped off the bedside lamp and pulled Grantaire into his arms, the artist’s back pressed against the student’s lean chest as he nuzzled his face into dark, unruly curls that smelled vaguely of sweat and cigarette smoke.

 

“I do love you, you know.”

 

Grantaire chuckled weakly, “About time.”


End file.
